Friendship Worth Fighting For
by TreeHillGirll
Summary: Four best friends.Nothing could tear them apart except for the one thing that finally did High School. Now with there last year of school and new best friends, Reputations and personality they are left to wounder is there friendship still worth it
1. Prologue

So this is almost like a sisterhood of the travelling pants meets bratz for real movie kind of thing

Haley James was always the singer. The girl with the bouldest and brightest voice out there. The fearless one who always stood up for herself and her friends. The girl who could do anything she set her mind to.

Brooke Davis was always the cheerleader. The girl who would knock out any girl that messed with her friends. The girl who had one of the biggest hearts to go around. The girl who loved sweet gestures even if everyone thought she was a stuck up bitch sometimes.

Rachel Gattina was always the smart one. She was pretty which made everyone question how she could be so smart. She loved school and science but that's not all she was. Rachel wasn't one to be labled one thing she loved fashion. She didn't care if anyone seen her as a nerd or hot or whatever she hated lables she didn't want to be just one thing.

Peyton Sawyer was always the artist. She loved music but only to listen to. She always wanted her drawing to mean something to help someone. Peyton loved helping people it's who she was. She loved to brood but had her up beat side. She wanted to make a statement and never be forgotton.

These four girls were always best friends. That's what happenes when Peytons mother Ellie and Haleys mother Lydia came out of high school as best friends. Also when Brookes mother Victoria and Rachels mother Elizabeth come out of collage as roomates and best friends. The the four women met in a birthing class and soon gave birth to four beautiful baby girls. The girls birthdays were only hours apart. The first to come was Haley she was born around 3:00 pm. Hours later came Peyton at 6:34. Brooke followed closely behind at 8:29. Then the last one Rachel came at 10:11.

After that it was almost written in the stars for them to be best friends. They all lived next to each other or at least a few houses down. They did everything together and were there for each other threw everything. When Peytons mom was diognosed with cancer and died a year later. When Haleys older brother by a year and a half was killed by a drunk driver. When Brookes parents got a divorce and when Rachels dad hit her and her mom and was taken to jail.

The girls were now entering a new school for high school and couldn't wait to see what was in store.


	2. The Fight

Haley hated mornings. She woke up when she realised her alarm wasn't going to stop by it's self. She rolled over only to end up in a mess of blonde curls.

"Peyton" she muttered. She rolled over the other way hoping to hop off the bed only to be met with a mess of brown hair. "Brooke" she muttered. she decided the easiest way up was to crawl to the end of the bed but as she made it towards the end she was met with a sprawled out body covering the bottom. "Rachel" she muttered once again.

Haleys entire bed had been taken up by her three best friends she hopped over Peyton hit the snooze button and headed for the bathroom. After ten minutes of getting ready she walked out to see Rachel had fallen on the floor yet still asleep Peyton was putting on her socks and Brooke was wait where was Brooke?

Haley looked around but didn't see any sign of the brunette "wheres Brooke" she asked

"She ran to her house well not really ran since it's next door to get her new mascara" Peyton told her as she walked over and kicked Rachel "get up"

Rachel groaned loudly and rolled over moving the hair out of her eyes. "Jesus Peyt way to go there" Rachel complained as she sat up on the bed

"Get over it Rach" Peyton smirked as she walked towards her closet.

Yes that's right _**her**_ closet. Haley's mom was a big time laywer and her dad was a surgeon. To say she was rich was an understatement. Her room had 4 walk in closets one for her and one for each of her best friends. You'd think they'd also put three beds in to but the girls rathered sleeping in the same bed. It made them feel safer.

Peyton walked in and grabbed her new black and pink converse. Her jeans and her pink floyd t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom and within minutes she came out ready to go.

Rachel grabbed her plaid skirt and her lacy red tank top. She grabbed her flip flops and got ready.

Haley was already dressed in her high heeled sandles her mini jean skirt and her favorite tank top with rock star writtin across the front with glitter.

The three girls walked downstaires to the kitchen where Haleys cook had some pieces of toast and some orange juice put out for them. The girls munched down quickly and walked out the door and waited for Brooke

"Where is she" Peyton complained

"Let's leave her" Rachel grumbled. Fortunetly Brooke came running up to them

"Sorry my room is a mess" she said catching her breath.

The girls started there walk to school. As they approached the new building they couldn't believe how big Tree Hill High really was. They noticed a huge crowd outside of the school but walked on past. As the crowd parted all eyes were on them strangly enough.

"This is really wierd" Haley exclamied

"Also a little two organized" Brooke said looking aorund she noticed everyone in their own little cliques. Suddenly a blonde girl walked up to them

"Hi my names Bevin i'm student body president" she said cheerfly "as you can see theres distinct cliques so just find the one that you fit into most k" and with that she walked away

"Wierd" Peyton mumbled the others agreed.

"Well i'm off to chorus" Haley told them

"Cheerleading try outs" Brooke added

"Science club" said Rachel

"Art" Peyton finsihed "meet you guys back here at lunch" the four girls parted and went there seperate ways. If only they knew it wasn't the last time they went their seperate ways.

* * *

Haley walked into the class room realising she was the first to show up. As she sat down a blonde haired boy walked in. Haley had to admit he was fine.

"Hey" he said snapping her out of her thoughts

"Hey i'm Haley" she greeted

"Lucas" the boy told her

"So Lucas what brings you here" she asked as he sat down next to her

"I play guitar so this seemed like a good choice of elective" he told her

"Yeah i've been singing since i was little" The classroom began filling up quickly. Haley and Lucas got to know each other more over the class and they really had alot in common.

* * *

Brooke walked into the gym she wasn't really looking where she was going when she hit a wall. Scratch that it wasn't a wall it was a guy. A very hot raven haired guy.

"Sorry" Brooke apologized

"No problem you trying out for cheerleading" he asked her

"Yeah basketball" she asked him. He nodded

"So any of your friends with you" he asked as they walked towards the bleachers

"Nope I have my three best friends but there into other things" She explained

"Yeah I have a half brother and we don't really get along my dad left his mom when she was pregnant and met my mom and had me" He told her

"Totally forgot Brooke Davis" she said hitting herself in the forhead

"Nathan Scott" Nathan said laughing

"Well Nathan Scott i have to get going talk to you later" she said as she walked away

* * *

Peyton walked into the art room and went to sit down at a seat. She didn't notice the brown haired boy about to sit down at the same seat. The two collided and both fell

"O my god i'm so sorry" Peyton said as he helped her up

"No problem Jake Jagelski" he told her

"Peyton Sawyer" she replied

"Here pretty girl you have the seat" Jake said as he sat in the one next to her

"Thanks" Peyton said as she felt the blush creep onto her face

* * *

Rachel walked into the science room and saw a spiky haired boy.

"Are you in the right place" he asked her confused

"Yeah" she told him

"It's just you seem well like the cheerleading type" he told her

"Well I hate lables" she told him

"Marvin Mcfadden but my friends call me Mouth" he told her sticking out his hand for her to take

"Rachel Gattina" she said as she took his hand gladly

* * *

The girls all meet up at the quad for lunch

"So girlies good first day" Brooke asked as they sat down

"Deffinitly" they all answered in unison

Peyton was about to speak when she heard her name being called she turned to see Jake sitting with some art people

"Peyton come check out this sketch" he yelled to her

"Coming" she called back "sorry guys" she ran off to Jakes side

"Haley" Haley turned to see Lucas and some people she recognized from chorus

"Come help with this song I wrote" he said waving her over. Haley quickly ran to Lucas

Pretty soon Brooke was called over by Nathan and Rachel was called over by Mouth.

For the next couple weeks the girls didn't see much of each other. They were always busy with something else. One day they all snapped

"Hey Hales were here" Brooke said as Rachel and Peyton followed

"Guys i'm so sorry i totally forgot I made plans with Lucas to finish our song" she told them sympatheticly

"You never have time for us anymore it's always Lucas" Rachel snapped

"Please like your not always with that nerd guy lips or whatever" Haley snapped back

"Hey don't diss him and his names Mouth" Rachel yelled back

"Guys calm down your getting almost as emotionel as Brooke" Peyton told them

"Excuse me i'm emotional all you do latly is get emotional with that Jake guy" Brooke told off Peyton

"Hey at least I don't need my daddys money for my friends and at least my daddy is around enough to give me love instead of money" Peyton said stepping up to her

"Yeah well at least when my dad comes home he's bringing my mom" with that dead silence filled the air until it was interupted by a slap to the face

Brooke immediently flung her hand to her throbbing cheek

"Brooke how could you" Haley said

"Please don't preech to us little miss i'm to busy off going to partys with my only a friend Lucas Scott watch out you don't want to be the next Maxwell Conner" Rachel spat. (Maxwell Conner was the drunk driver that killed Haleys brother Sam).

Haley turned around and pushed Rachel so hard she fell into Peyton.

"Get out of my house now all of you" Haley screamed as she pointed for the door

"I won't be back i'm threw with all of you" Rachel then exited the room

"Same for me" Peyton then left leaving only Brooke

"These friendships should have ended long ago" Brooke then left the room leaving a crying Haley.


	3. Two Years Later This Is What We Become

Two years later...Senior Year

Haley James used to be the singer. Now Haley james was known as the slut. She slept over Lucas's so much everyone immediently spread the rumor she was fucking him. Then there was the bruises on her arm that everyone said were form her 'rough' nights. Every weekend she'd be seen at a party with Lucas and that's how she was now the slutty party girl.

Brooke Davis used to be the cheerleader. Now Brooke Davis was still the cheerleader but she was also the most popular girl in school. Everyone adored her except for the three girls that wanted nothing to do with her. She'd be seen with her best friend Nathan Scott at his partys because of course she needed to keep up apearences.

Rachel Gattina used to be the smart one. Now Rachel Gattina was known as the nerd. She hung out with only the geeks she never went to partys and she tutored for fun. So much for no lables hey. All she was to anyone was Mouths best friend Tutor Girl.

Peyton Sawyer used to be the artist. Now Peyton Sawyer still drew but she was also half of the it couple. Anyone who went to Tree Hill High knew Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagelski were the 'IT' couple. That couple that you think will last forever all sickning sweet always together holding each others books. Sometimes they'd go to partys sometimes they'd stay in either way they were always together.

The fairytale friendship that was written in the stars was now erased. The girls knew nothing going on in the others life nore did they even care.

* * *

Haley had tears streaming down her face as she slowly turned the door knob to the place she loved so much. She walked on in and met with those blue eyes that made her feel so safe

"Hey buddy" she said shakely

He quickly got up and hugged her tightly. They lid down in his bed and he stroked her hair

"I dont' know what i'd do without you Luke" Haley whispered

"Your not going to have to find out either" he told her softly.

The next morning they put make up on her bruises even tho it didn't cover all of them.

"Hales you can't go back to that house" Lucas told her

"She's my mom Luke she loves me I know she does she's just having a hard time" she said trying to sound sure of herself

"Haley people don't do these things to the people they love" he said

"It's just a phase it'll stop now come on let's go to school" She grabbed his hand and they walked hand and hand to school.

* * *

Brooke was already up and ready by the time the loud music and the honking horn of Nathans SUV was heard. She quickly raced out the door and slid into the seat.

"Hey best friend" she said giving him a hug

"Hey" he greeted back

"So it's friday what are we doing this weekend" Brooke asked him sipping on her coffee she had grabbed

"Simple party at my house" Nathan grinned

As they drove along they noticed Haley and Lucas walking hand and hand to school

Brooke scrolled down the window and yelled "get a room" as they drove past she was then givin the finger by a pissed off Haley James.

"Brooke why do you have to give her such a hard time I know you miss her" Nathan sighed as they approached the school

"I miss noone" Brooke said as she hoped out of the SUV and into school

Nathan simply shook hs head and followed.

* * *

Jake walked over to the opposite side of the car and opened the door for Peyton. She got out and kissed his cheek. They then walked hand and hand into the school as everyone awwed at there 'cuteness' . They were use to it even if everyone thought they had the perfect relationship they did fight and have troubles but the truth was they were every bit in love everyone thought they were.

"So I have french now so i'll see you at lunch" Jake asked her

"Yes" she agreed she gave him a goodbye kiss and continued walking down the hallway. On the way she passed the red headed 'nerd'

* * *

Rachel watched as Peyton kissed her boyfriend and walked up the hall. She wanted more then anything to run up to her and say hi. She would never admit it out loud but she really missed her best friends.

"Rachel are you listning" Mouth asked her snapping her out of her thoughts

"Yeah Mouth you were saying something about the quatradic formula" Rachel said as she closed her locker

"Rachel I know you miss them just talk to them" Mouth said as they walked down the hallway

"I don't miss anyone Mouth i'm fine on my own well not on my own cause I still have you right" Rachel smiled giving him a side hug

"Yeah you still got me" he smiled back

As they were walking they brushed past Haley and Lucas. Rachel couldn't help but notice the bruise on her arm. What the hell Rachel thought to herself.

Haley felt Rachel eyes on her but kept on walking

"So are you coming to Nathans party with me" Lucas asked her

"Yeah of course can't leave my best friend hangin" Haley told him

"No see if your going to talk like that we can no longer be best friends" Lucas said

"Funny Scott real funny" Haley laughed.

"Yeah it is well this is my stop my Hales" Lucas said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Bye Luke" Haley waved and started walking again

A girl in Haley math class walked past and smacked into her

"Hey watch it" Haley yelled

"How about you watch it slut" the girl said

"That's it" Haley began after her and realised she wasn't going anywhere she looked up to see none other then Nathan Scott with his hands around her waist holding her back

"Now now little James we don't need you getting in a fight and getting suspended do we" Nathan told her. He always called her little James because he knew how much it annoyed her

"Whatever Scott get your hands off me" Haley said bitterly pushing him away

"Yeah Nathan theres only one Scott she wants touching her" the girl said causing the crowd gathered around to laugh

"Bite me" she said harshly

"Nope that's Lucas's job or whoever you meet at a party but hey what the hell we all know your going home with Lucas every night anyways" the girls friend said causing everyone to laugh again

Haley ran her hand threw her hair pushing it out of her face she huffed as she grabbed her book bag and walked off leaving the gathered crowd to make more fun of her. Except for of course the three girls who stared hopelessly at her retreating figure woundering what happened to Haley James.

"Brooke you coming" Nathan asked

"Yeah" she said as she took her gaze of Haley and and followed Nathan to class.

* * *

At lunch Jake found his girlfriend sitting down at a table in the quad

"Hey what's wrong baby" Jake asked as he sat down

"You ever wounder what happened to them how they could all change so much in such a short period of time" Peyton asked still not making much sence

"What do you mean" Jake asked

"She's hurting I know that Brooke knows that and Rachel knows that yet we havn't done nothing to help we've stood by in the crowd as shes gotton hurt again and again. Then theres Rachel she hates lables yet we go around knowing this calling her a nerd. Her mom was labled the girl to have the perfect family her dad was labled father of the year ever since that dream fell apart she's hated them yet we lable her everyday. What's wrong with us Jake" Peyton asked tears in her eyes

"Nothing Peyton you guys made mistakes maybe you need to all talk and work things out" he said

She knew he was trying to help but she was mad. Mad at herself mad at Brook mad at Haley mad at Rachel unforuntily Jake was the one in line to take the heat.

"We can't just talk and hope things are okay Jake were not the same people we were before things have changed. This mistake ended a fifteen year friendship if we couldn't get past this we obviously aren't as strong as we thought. Were not even the same people Brookes a snob Rachels a nerd i'm misses perfect girlfriend of the year and Haleys a slut." Peyton screamed she then stormed away leaving an even more confused Jake to think what he did wrong

She knew he did nothing wrong she just needed to get things off her chest she missed her friends. They weren't the same anymore tho. She headed off to the girls bathroom to cool down.

* * *

Brooke sat down at a table with Nathan. Normally they sat with the cheerleaders and basketball players but Nathan thought they needed a change today.

"Want to talk about it" Nathan asked after moments of silence

"Talk about what how my ex best friend of 15 years just got insulted and called a slut in front of me and I said and did nothing" Brooke asked. There was no emotion in her voice and that scared Nathan

"Brooke you did nothing wrong" he tried to console her

"Yeah and I did nothing right either" she said as she got up calmly and walked to the girls bathroom to calm down

* * *

"Haley come on you know those girls are just bitches" Lucas said chasing after her

"So it doesn't make it hurt any less Lucas and I love you I really do but I need sometime to myself okay" Haley almost begged him

"Okay i'll come find you in a bit okay" Lucas said kissing the top of her head

"Your to good for me you know that" she giggled as she walked into the girls room

* * *

"Rachel this is the billionth time you've zoned out on me" Mouth said

"You think there happy" Rachel asked suddenly

"Do you think there happy" he asked

"Peyton maybe Brooke sometimes I doubt but Haley everyone knows in Tree Hill she's not happy" Rachel said

"Are you happy Rach" Mouth asked her

Rachel looked stunned at the quesiton for a second she didn't even know how to answer

"I gotta pee" she said quickly and rushed off to the bathroom

Was she happy she never really asked herself that quesiton. If she answered truthfully sure she was happy to have Mouth and the other people in the science club but no she wasn't truely happy

All four girls (unknown to the others) walked out of the stalls and realised who they were next to.

Moments passed with nothing but silence as they looked at each other

Haley began to open her mouth to say sorry when Brooke spoke up

"Slut" she said

She didn't know why she did it but she had to. If she made up with them now her whole high school life would change she hated change and as much as it killed her this was for the best. At least she thought so

"Bitch" Haley said

"Nerd" Peyton told Rachel

"Freak" Rachel bit back

More silence when they all huffed out in different direction neither looking back


	4. The Problems We Must Face

_**So this chapter is more of an introduction to some of the problems in the girls lifes right now and to introduce a new character to the mix that will play a bigger role in all there lives not just Haleys later on.**_

Brooke sat watching herself in the mirror. Am I happy she asked herself. Sure i'm happy with Nathan and my popularity but is it all worth it. She sighed as her mother Victoria walked in.

"Brooke we need to talk" she said sitting down on the bed and motioning for Brooke to sit next to her. She did so

"You've been distant ever since we talked about my new job and well no matter what I want you to know we are leaving and your coming with me you can't stay with your nan" she told her

" I'm not moving to Calafornia all my friends are here" Brooke screamed as she ran out the door grabbing her jacket and walking down her driveway. She just needed to get away

She noticed all the lights off but the kitchen one at Haleys house. Wierd Haley hates the dark she thought. She heard screaming and started to worry suddenly she heard something glass break. She wanted nothing more then to run in and see what was wrong but she couldn't she just couldn't so with all her will and might she walked past the sad house.

"What the hell" Haley shouted as she dodged the flying vase

"Your nothing but a stupid little bitch I wish I never had you" Lydia screamed

"I wish you never ha dme either" Haley told her "I'm going to Lucas" she started to walk away but was grabbed by the arm and thrown against the wall

"No your not you little slut your staying home i'm your mother" she told her

"Please your nothing but a bitch who's husband left her" Haley said suddenly she was punched in the face

"Never disobay me again" Lydia told her as she walked drunkly upstaires and slammed the door

"Another night with Luke" Haley sighed grabbing her Keiths auto body shop sweater and walking to Lucas's house.

"Peyton she just wants you to hear her out" Larry yelled

"No dad I don't have to hear anybody out especially her" Peyton yelled storming upstaires

"Peyton your being immature about this" he said following her

"Yeah and she was immature about it years ago" she then slammed the door in her fathers face tears falling down her face. She decided to take a walk

"Rachel he is really sweet" her mom told her sadley

"So my father was sweet to that didnt stop him" she yelled running down the road

All four girls approached the park from four different directions.

"This is ridiculous two years we managed to ignore each other now were meeting everywhere" Rachel grumbled throwing her hands in the air

"Whatever i've gotta get going to Lukes" Haley said as she started to walk away Brooke made a comment

"Why so early I thought you did all your stuff at night" Haley spun around angryed

"Shut up" she yelled

"You it's always Lucas this Lucas that your the reason were not friends anymore" Brooke spat

"Please Brooke like you didn't ditch us for the cheerskanks" Peyton shouted

"Yes miss all american citizen and you and your perfect boyfriend had nothing to do with our downfall" Rachel yelled

"Shut up all of you I can't take it anymore" Haley screamed covering her ears

"Temper temper little Haley J" they heard from a perosn a little ways down the street from them. They turned to see a blonde haired girl walking towards them

"Who the hell are you" Brooke asked the blonde

"I'm the ghost of christmas past" she said walking up to them

"No she's just a skank" Haley said

"Please slut weren't you just going to Lucas's" The blonde smirked

"Yeah what's it to you" Haley asked

"O nothing just thinking i'd tag along you know I love threesomes" The blonde said the smirk not leaving her face

Haley broke into a smile and ran into the girls arms "Tay what are you doing here" she asked when they pulled apart

"Duh i'm back for good couldn't stay away from my married couple" she laughed

"O shut it" Haley laughed

"Again I ask who are you" Brooke asked

"Taylor Hanes Haley and Lucas's best friend glad to meet you" she introduced

"Now i remember you were that girl that was always hanging with Haley and Lucas t'ill you moved away last year" Rachel concluded

"Good job" Taylor clapped

"Come on Tay I bet Luke can't wait to see you" Haley said cheerfully she linked arms and they walked away

"I feel like I should say something here but I won't Jakes waiting" Peyton said then walked off

"Don't get pregenant" Brooke yelled after her

"Nice Brooke" Rachel scoffed as she walked away leaving Brooke alone once again.


End file.
